


Feral (Hux x Reader/Kylo Ren x Reader)

by Harleyblue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger, Arguing, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Battle, Beating, Choking, Darksaber, Death, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Double Penetration, Double-bladed lightsaber, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empire, Engineers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Reader, Genocide, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi, Keep the Mask On, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Lightsaber Used as a Sex Toy, Lightsabers, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Procedures, Multi, Murder, Nice Armitage Hux, Non-Sexual Age Play, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Power Dynamics, Pregnancy, Protective Poe Dameron, Public Sex, Rain Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sith Empire, Smut, Starkiller Base, Stormtrooper, Supremacy, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Training, Ultraviolence, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, Weapons, Workplace Sex, X-Wing(s), crossguard lightsaber, empress ren - Freeform, galaxy, mask kink, night buzzard, power abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyblue/pseuds/Harleyblue
Summary: The galaxy has always been a hostile place to live. First with the empire and now with the First Order. Peace does not abound in your heart. You were captured by the First Order and you became one of them. General Hux saved your life and now you design new ships. You are effective in your work and you go less and less unnoticed. Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux keep a close eye on you. You know you should keep Kylo Ren as far away from you as possible.You always feel almost sick around the supreme leader. A new prisoner will make you question your loyalty to the First Order.You have secrets that they should not know. Secrets that can cost you your life. Nobody betrays the supreme leader.But you have always loved danger.You feel light and dark and you cannot let them go outside.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Context

The galaxy has always been a hostile place to live. First with the empire and now with the First Order. Peace does not abound in your heart. You were captured by the First Order and you became one of them. General Hux saved your life and now you design new ships. You are effective in your work and you go less and less unnoticed. Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux keep a close eye on you. You know you should keep Kylo Ren as far away from you as possible.  
You always feel almost sick around the supreme leader. A new prisoner will make you question your loyalty to the First Order.  
You have secrets that they should not know. Secrets that can cost you your life. Nobody betrays the supreme leader.

But you have always loved danger.

You were a resistance pilot until you were captured and no one came to rescue you. You had been piloting ships for them since you were fifteen.  
When they captured you, you only had to wait to die. They tortured you and after not getting anything out of you, General Hux decided to make you part of his fleet. You work hard and are interested in learning new things. You are calm although you try to keep your guard up. But there is something growing in your heart. You feel light and dark and you cannot let them go outside.


	2. Neestar

After spending all day helping to repair tie fighters you need to take those clothes off. The uniform fabric should be breathable, but it has reached a point where it no longer works miracles. You wipe the sweat off your forehead and put the key aside. You don't dislike doing the mechanical work, but you would rather be setting up the central computer. The first order has insisted on building their own x wings and when you're done here you know you'll have to go help with the designs. You hate this feeling of betrayal and nostalgia that has come over you since you first heard that they wanted to add new models to their fleet. You leave the tool you had in your hand on a table, then the droidens will come to order them and take them to their place. Finish fitting the hatch that covers the fuses. You get along well with your colleagues, but you often have to fix small mistakes that could turn out to be catastrophic. You clean your hands with a little soap and water from a bottle and dry them with a towel. You have finished with your tasks for today so you take your tablet from above the tool table and hang it with its holster on your belt. It is the most comfortable way to charge it. There are quite a few stormtroopers training around the hangar without their protective suit on. It is a new squad, but they are also being trained by Phasma. Despite how intimidating she is, you can't help but have great admiration for her. She almost died in the last encounter with the resistance and although she remains authoritarian, she takes things more calmly. One of the engineers greets you as you make your way to the back of the hangar. You don't want to know anything more about tie fighters for today. You walk at a brisk pace toward your bedroom.You are tired but you don't have time to waste if you want to change before the meeting. A few repair droids pass you and you almost lose your balance. They are quite old models, they should not be intended for this section of the Supremacy. Although it is logical that after what it has cost to repair this ship, they use all the resources they have. Also, the newer droids are destined for the project of building a new Star Killer. Nobody knows how after the failure of the last one they have had time to plan a new one, but neither do you have the courage to ask. It's supposed to be one of General Hux's whims. There are rumors about Hux planning to betray Kylo Ren. He is not a traitor, however he is not a sympathizer of Kylo Ren. Saying his name inside your head makes you shiver, like everyone else. As far as you know, they both settled their differences and now Hux leads the army quite freely. Hardly anyone in the supremacy is aware of Hux's attempted treason and it is better for his credibility that it remains that way. No one would believe that Supreme Leader Kylo Ren spared someone like Hux's life. You don't have anything bad to say about him, but you know what his temperament is like and that many people hate him. You get to your room, in one of the officers' sections. For who you are, you have a pretty decent room. Especially considering your past. Everything is pretty messy and if you let the cleaning robot pass more often, it would probably get its circuits tangled when it saw such a mess. You are very jealous of your privacy so you are on a list that specifies that your bedroom is not cleaned or repaired. You run to the bathroom skipping a dirty uniform and two T-shirts. You take off your clothes and throw them in a basket. You get in the shower and lather up at the same time you brush your teeth. You go out, grab a towel, and dry off in a hurry. You plug in the dryer, which does a flawless job and pretty fast. In the room you grab your light gray uniform and put it on. You're wearing a junior officer's uniform even though you're not even technically that. You grab your tablet and see that you are late for the meeting. You hang it from your belt and rush out, putting on your hat. It only takes five minutes to get there, but you know that is already too late. Indeed the room is already full and everyone looks at you expectantly. The chief engineer is not happy and two of your colleagues look at you with their mouths tight. "Officer Fells has already warned us how collapsed the repair hangar has been today," says Caleb Asar, chief engineer. He's not happy but he doesn't seem like he wants to kill you either-But delays shouldn't be frequent.  
Mention your name almost as an insult, but more subtle. It makes your last name, Neestar, sound mediocre. You look at Oren, who has saved your life, and you give him a soft smile. He is one of the few who would dare to speak to Asar. And you're glad he's on this project. They let you sit down and you do it in a chair next to Cora. He gives you a little knock under the chair and you return it to him. She always tends to make fun of you and you of her. Seeing you every day has forged a great relationship. The bad part is that she works more in programming and is usually in the control rooms and not on the same ground as Oren and you. One of the officers places some designs on the large glass table and begins to explain what is failing. Asar is not happy. The higher oficials wants the new x wings ready when they move you to the new Star Killer and that's in about two weeks. The good part is that droids are fast builders and you have them at your disposal. Now that they are in a kind of strange truce with the resistance, they are taking advantage to rise up stronger. The last time they attacked the first order, it let them escape. You are rebuilding, but they will too one day. The x-wing designs are flawed all over the place. Mainly because they are obsessed with preserving the aesthetics of the ships of the first order and incorporating them into the x-wings. It is simply impossible to get them to perform well this way. Asar looks at you knowing that you are biting your tongue. It is not your fault that you are afraid to speak up after being late.

"In my humble opinion it is not possible to have these x-wings ready by the deadline" says Oren frustrated. The other engineers nod. They all start talking at the same time giving their opinion so Asar and the other chief engineer, Costoi, decide to silence them. They kick a few out of the room so you can talk better.

"Things are like this" Costoi begins to speak "The new x-wings like the new Star Killer are a whim of Commander Hux. Therefore, it is not an option that they are not both ready on the delivery date. The architects and engineers at starkiller will do their part and we will do ours.

I think Oren's brain is going to explode. He looks at his superiors with the face that they are crazy and you understand him. With these new ships he is risking his promotion from an engineer officer to occupying the position of Asar. If Asar does not deliver the ships, he stays where he is and Pray anyway. He wants to stay at the Supremacy because he knows the job that awaits him in the new Star Killer.

"That it is a whim of Hux does not mean that it is feasible or that it will go well. We already have to put up with other whims of Hux” says Darren Gray.

He says all that looking at you with a half smile. He thinks what he's said has been witty, but all he's done is being disrespectful to the First Order commander in front of his superiors. They probably have a problem with Hux too, but they know they can't tolerate being disrespectful to him.

You nod with an indignant smile as you pull out your tablet and put it on the table. You open a file and send it to the central hologram on the table. It's a total redesign of the new x-wing. It is more expensive to build, but it is also more accurate and faster. This model does not fail and can dodge enemy ships with more ease since its wings are more mobile. You send another file that appears in the hologram next to the other. It is a larger x-wing, more robust and with more maintenance. It cannot do the same maneuvers as the other model but it has shields that would withstand several shots from a large ship in the fleet. Not even the resistance has a ship big enough to take down the shields of this x wing. They are all fascinated, you can see them on their faces. You have been working the last week all your free time on this project. That makes you feel bad about yourself knowing what it is meant for. But this is now your job for more than a year and you are going to do it well. You send a signal to the files and they return to the datapad.

"Next time we would finish sooner if you asked more qualified engineers and pilots like me about how to build a functional ship" you say with contained rage "Instead they have counted on you Darren. And it's a shame because you almost killed three pilots yesterday for not knowing how to insert simple fuses well. I hope you have already reported it with your superiors and have told them that I was late because it was my turn to repair them.

Darren opens his eyes in fear. He always says what he wants without weighing the consequences. Oren looks at you with pride and you know that he will hug you as you leave here. Asar and Costoi applaud your design. They force others to retreat while asking you to come closer.

"If all the whims of Hux are going to be like you ... welcome them" says Costoi.

"I'm not anyone's whim. Hux allowed my incorporation to the first order one time and nothing else" you say in a calm voice.

They both nod in respect. You know they are going to say gross things when you leave, but for now they are calm.

"Officer Neestar, we'd like you to take the project to Commander Hux yourself" says Asar, looking at you from his six-foot-five and with his back hunched over.

You open your mouth in disgust. It is the superior officer who must report anything to Commander Hux. This is his way of showing me that despite appealing to him more than Darren, you are still under his command.

"I don't think it is correct for a low-ranking officer to address the commander of the First Order about a project of this natute"you say, trying to avoid the task.

They both look at each other so intensely that you can almost hear their thoughts. It is like a distant voice, in the background, but it is there.

"We are not strangers to your relationship with General Hux!" says Asar "Although it is not our concern if he puts you in his bed or not if the future of this project is. Also, no one lets a former resistance pilot live just because she is a good pilot.

You twist the gesture. It is clear that they believe that all your credit is based on the fact that Hux did not kill you at the time. They don't care that you just made some brilliant designs, it's not proof enough for them.

"I don't get into anyone's bed" you say, raising your voice slightly. You don't want it to sound disrespectful "I haven't had any contact with Commander Hux for three months. I don't even know where he is right now.

Costoi grabs a glass of water from the table and clears his throat.

"He's been busy at the new Star Killer base, but luckily for you he has a meeting scheduled here tomorrow" he says as he puts the glass down again abruptly.

That makes you slightly startle and Asar laughs at it.

"I still believe that it is not appropriate for me to do it but I will not disobey the orders of my superiors" you say crossing your arms behind your back.

Asar sends the address and time of the meeting to your tablet. You look through the glass that faces the outside. You are always dying to see a sunrise again and not just infinite darkness.

"It's amazing how well Armitage has trained you. He has managed to make a rebel loyal and submissive to the First Order" says Asar with decision.

You feel like using his face to scrub the floor and you feel like you have enough strength to do it. You hold back anyway because you don't want to cause any altercations.

"I'm only loyal to myself, but I have respect for my roof, my food and my clothes" you say approaching them "And I don't know if you would like to see how submissive I am to you"

They say nothing. They let you go and you appreciate it. Your patience wasn't going to last much longer. You go straight from there to the cafeteria hoping your friends are there. At this hour there is not so much hustle and bustle except for the stormtroopers on duty. You are glad to have the "day" shift even though you always go at night. When you get to the cafeteria you see how crowded it is and you are about to pull your hair out. Cora sees you before you see her and whistles so you know where she's sitting. You run up to her and almost collide with a small cleaning droid. When Oren arrived he almost died of laughter. You know he wants to talk about the meeting earlier and how you shut Darren's mouth. You sit next to Ar'dar who is eating a fairly large piece of meat. Looks like the cafeteria has decided to serve up something decent. They sure don't give this to stormtroopers. Ar'dar is a doctor and the tallest of the group, almost 6 feet. You always joke that she could befriend Phasma. Oren is dying to talk but you wave at him.

"Tomorrow you'll come to do the medicine practices, right?" asks Ver.

She's also a medic, specializing in unassisted-droid surgery. That's why Ver is usually taken as a combat medic. She can operate soldiers without the need for a droid on hand. Ar'dar smiles excitedly, both of them are happy that you are doing an internship in medicine. The reality is that you are learning for survival. You don't want to be stranded in the middle of space alone or with your copilot without any knowledge of medicine. And you know that as the x-wings are ready you will be the first to get on them. There is no one at the base who knows them better than you. Basically because no resistance pilot who has been captured by the first order has survived more than two days here. Your first days weren't good either, but you prefer to erase that thought from your mind.

"I should go, but I have to deliver the designs for the x-wings too and I still haven't seen at what time" you confess, grabbing your tablet.

You turn it on and you see Asar's message. The meeting is well after practice, a few minutes after lunch time. You smile giving the nod of approval and Ver claps excitedly.

"Why do you have to deliver the designs?" Asks Oren.

He does not say it with jealousy or malice. In fact, he's saying it with his overprotective instinct. In his circle he is usually with high ranking officers and he knows what they are like. He does not want you near them, or them near you.

"Because Asar is a bastard with her" says Dean, who has grown his natural hair for the first time in months. He's a pretty quiet boy, but he likes to innovate. "Well, he's a bastard with everyone. With you it is more because you are not going to suck his dick to ascend. Because you don't mind about that"

Ver and you laugh at the way he said it. His words have been firm and clear, but he has said it with total sincerity. Cora slaps her forehead and Oren looks at the next table to make sure they haven't been overheard.

"They want to save the chain of command and send me. They want me to hand over the designs to General Hux" you say reluctantly getting up from the table.

You apologize and go quickly to take some food. You serve food on your tray and you thank the droid that is cooking it. You said yes to the first thing you saw, and it doesn't look bad. You go back to the table. Everyone is still a bit speechless.

"I would volunteer to take them to Hux" says Cora. You all look at her with a raised eyebrow "Come on Miss Neestar. I'm curious to see what he is like, you know, in bed."

You shake your head as you stuff a couple of potatoes into your mouth.

"And what is it like?" Ar'dar asks you.

You roll your eyes as you take a long sip of your smoothie. Since they invaded the new planet where they want to implant the new order, a lot of fruit is arriving on the ship. It appears to be prosperous and in good weather. You smile mentally as you realize that it looks nothing like your home planet. You miss the torrential rains almost as much as you loved the sun when it appeared.

"It seems that you are always waiting for the moment to ask me that. I've never slept with our commander" you say trying to eat your food in peace.

Oren smiles proud of you. Sometimes you would say that he is like your father and sometimes like your bodyguard. The reality is that the worst drunkenness you have had with him. You feel like you've known each other for a lifetime. And the reality is that he was one of the first people you met when you got here.

"Impossible!" Says Ver, tapping the table lightly "Hux has not saved anyone in his life. If he spared your life, it had to be because he couldn't resist your rebellious exoticism"

You almost fell out of your chair laughing when you heard her speak.

"That doesn't exist and I don't think that's one of Hux's fantasies. He hates resistance and everything that has to do with it with all his soul" says Dean, drinking what is left of his soup.

You agree with him while watching out of the corner of your eye as Oren steals a potato from you. You slap his hand but he has already put it in his mouth. You don't want him to give it back to you so you make a face of disgust.

"I think that even Hux don't know why he saved me that day. I suspect that for being against the supreme leader" They all agree with you.

"Kylo Ren, that's the one I would love to see in action" says Ver.

You give her a kick to lower her voice.

"Don't talk about the supreme leader like that-says Dean to her "Do you want us killed or what?

"Being the supreme leader doesn't make him asexual, but I don't know anyone who has slept with him. And I know many hot oficials" says Oren.

He has finished his food and is willing to eat part of yours. You let him because it always ends up being that way.

"Maybe Ren and Hux sleep together" says Ver.

Ar'dar don't like the idea and makes a sound of disgust.

"They don't sleep together" you say because you are sure about that.

You know the enmity Hux feels towards Ren. He would rather cut his leg than have to touch him like that.

"That would only be said by Hux's lover! We caught you!" Says Cora with a laugh. You know she doesn't mean it. She looks excited now that she's getting out of the computer room. "Now seriously. We believe you. You should still sleep with him if the opportunity arises. Maybe he relaxes a bit and stops wanting to kill half the galaxy.

Dean almost choked on his drink and Oren laughs at the poor guy. Dean looks at him with a hateful face, he has hurt his throat. You give your friend a slight smile and he indicates that he will survive. You think your next words well. You don't want them to be mean for the rest of the days.

"The truth is that I feel a strange tension whenever I am near him. The last time we spoke three months ago, he offered me a promotion and a transfer to the high-ranking officers' dormitories" you say eating some more fries and giving the rest to Oren before he eats your hand. Everyone is quite astonished that you did not accept their offer "We were in his room talking about it and I repeat that there was a strange tension"

"Little Star, darling" calls you Ver "Throw yourself to that red-haired hottie and free us all from his reign of terror. And by the way, do it to Ren too. You could be the bearer of peace-

She doesn't have time to say anything else because Cora has covered her mouth. Several high-ranking officers have come in to pick up a boy from one table. They take it away without saying many words. Darren, who was nearby, sighs in relief. You suppose that it has been your intervention that has him altered. The reality is that he deserved it.

"No one in their right mind would sleep with the supreme leader" you say with a firm voice "He killed his own father. I don't think he gives a shit about other human beings"

You ditch the topic of conversation and eat your dessert. Cora shows you her new necklace that one of the officers gave it to her. Oren makes a gesture. He is calm again when she tells him who he is and is glad that he is not a fifty-year-old. Each one picks up their tray and places them in their place. You have all finished satisfied with the dinner. Dean, who works in the security hangar, seems to need to go back to work. Several landings are planned tomorrow and he has to make sure they have the codes up to date.

"I'll go to sleep so late that you won't have me for breakfast tomorrow. I'm sorry guys" he says before leaving.

You say goodbye to him with a gesture. You feel sorry when he has to do this kind of overtime. Hux is expected to arrive tomorrow, being the general of the First Order I suppose they should be cautious. Ver and Ar'dar sleep together so they disappear to the right. They are heading towards the medical staff's dormitories and it will take a short time to get there. Cora also has her bedrooms close by, but in the other direction.The three of us walked together until we reach her room.

"I think tomorrow I'm going to take a nap in your room when I finished reprogramming the databases of two destroyers that two idiots almost break" Cora says it rubbing her eyes.

You know it refers to you. She tends to go to your room frequently, advantages that your shifts do not always coincide. You say goodbye to her with a hug. Oren and you sleep in the same hangar. Him because it is official and you because you are something similar. And because Hux has given you a good job despite who you are. Not much hustle and bustle. People who are late for dinner at the cafeteria, some droids, and quite a few engineers from the night shift. The tie fighters are having a lot of trouble lately because of some day shift engineers like Darren. He doesn't even know how to button his jacket, he won't know how to repair a ship. The new ones who have entered have been because their parents or relatives are high-ranking officials. Part of that happens to Oren. He is the son of one of Hux's assistants, although he knows how to do his job very well. One of the engineers recognizes you and signals you. There is a lot of complicity among the entire group of engineers. Although you don't really know whether to consider yourself an engineer. Your group of engineers are also mechanics and you take care of the whole process. But of that group, only you know how to pilot a ship. So you are an engineer, a mechanic, if you continue like this, a doctor ... but you haven't been a pilot for a long time. And you really miss piloting an x-wing. You have piloted some tie fighters on recon missions but it is not the same. Going in a tie fighter is like there is no gravity. You feel nothing. For you an x wing was part of you. You could almost feel it moving inside you.

You get to your room and Oren stands at the door.

"You are nervous and very absent" he mentions pulling you out of your reverie. It's something you already know. You don't want tomorrow to come "You shouldn't be like this because of Hux, he appreciates you"

You give a rather forced half smile and you almost laugh.

"Hux only cares about himself. But that's why we have such an efficient general" you say passing your identification through the reader "I have nothing with Hux, not even a friendship"

The doors open and will stay that way until you enter. "No one saves a pilot from the resistance for nothing" he says crossing his arms.

He has a fairly large build although he is not excessively tall. Her platinum blonde hair softens her expressions, but her face is quite square.

"He saw potential in me and what I'm doing is making him see that he was not wrong" you say very sure of your words.

"I think he cares about you"

You roll your eyes. You don't want to have this conversation about your Commander. After the supreme leader he is the highest authority. You have no right to talk about him as if it were some kind of gossip. You are very saturated and you just want to go to sleep. This topic does nothing but give you a headache. You turn one hundred and eighty degrees with the intention of entering. Oren's hand stops you and you look into those green eyes waiting for him to explain. You frown in annoyance and he lets you go.

"I have something to confess for the sake of our friendship" Now he's the one who seems too nervous to speak.

You look at him with a raised eyebrow. You suspect that you are not going to like what he is going to say. And even if it's bad, you also suspect that your anger won't last long. Your anger with Oren never lasts. He holds both hands and smiles that tells you that he has done something wrong.

"I send monthly reports to General Hux," he says too quickly, hoping you don't understand.

You raise your eyebrow even more and you approach him slightly, waiting for him to continue speaking.

"About you. He asked me about eight months ago. Before it was every two months, but since you rejected the position it is monthly. He follows your work closely and I am not supposed to tell you about this, but tomorrow he is going to offer you the position again. In fact, I think it's going to force you to accept it rather"

You are stunned for a few seconds while you look at it. You don't say anything, nod, turn around, and walk into the room. You run your hand over the sensor and the door closes in Oren's face. You can't hear him but you know he's cursing right now. You walk up to your bed and jump into it. Your best friend is Hux's little spy.

And it is because the commander seems to want at all costs that you accept a position as an officer. You have betrayed the resistance enough. If they make you official, you know that your tasks will no longer be just recognition. Killing enemies of the first order will be part of your duties. You take a deep breath. You desperately need to sleep. You open the small compartment next to your bed and take out some sleeping pills. You take two. You don't even bother to help yourself with water to swallow them. You fall asleep with your uniform on.


	3. Surgery

When your alarm goes off you wake up dizzy. You have a horrible feeling in your stomach. You have spent the night tossing and turning and constantly waking up. You have dreamed of chaos, destruction again. For months you have been dreaming of that island, the feeling of cold. You dream of anger, despair, confrontation. You are in a fight, but you can never see your enemy. The rain soaks you both, you want to kill each other. When the confrontation is going to start is when you wake up. They knock on your door. You know that it is Oren. He has a key to come in here whenever he pleases. You know he's not using it out of respect. You let him in. He says nothing, he just seems sorry. He sits in your desk chair so as not to disturb you. You sigh heavily. Any other day he would have laughed at you falling asleep with your clothes on. Today he knows that it is best to remain silent. You go into the bathroom and I throw the clothes on the floor. Today you do not worry too much about order. You take a quick shower, you don't have time to relax. You go out wrapped in a towel and run to the closet, grab a random uniform and underwear. You look at Oren and he at you, you tell him to turn around. He does what you ask. You get dressed and that's when you realize that your uniform jacket is ripped. You put it aside and go back to the closet. You don't have any more formal jackets. And you certainly can't show up to the commander later in a black everyday uniform.

"Oren, would you give me one of your jackets," you ask, waiting for him to agree. 

He turns around but you're not worried, you're already wearing a bra. He gets up from the chair and walks out the door. It takes a couple of minutes to get back. 

"I asked Jaden for one of his jackets," he says, closing the door behind him. "It's still a man's size, but it won't be as big as mine." 

You thank him and make a mental note to give them to Jaden as well. You put it on without further delay. You grab the first comb you find and tie yourself into a low bun. You put on your cap and secure it with a clamp. You grab your datapad and hang it on your belt as usual. You don't like to carry it in your hand. Oren instead carries it under his arm and does not seem to bother him. You leave the room and go to the cafeteria. They are all there waiting for you. You are surprised to see Dean, having to work overtime he shouldn't have been up early. 

"Don't look at me like that," Dean says trying to smile with the little strength he has left. "I haven't gone to sleep yet. We had to review and configure so many codes that my eyes right now only see numbers and symbols. You are not here, I hear voices already. In fact you could have arrived earlier, damn you."

Oren laughs and Cora nudges him. You really feel sorry for Dean, you work too hard. You sit down. Pray bring your breakfasts. He's determined that you forgive him about Hux. In itself you are not angry with him for doing it, he cannot disobey his orders. You're upset that he kept it from you for so long. Breakfast doesn't look very good. 

"And that's why I want to get promoted," says Oren. "I need to eat in the senior officers' cafeteria or I'll die eating this filthy cupcake."

Ver and Ar'dar hit their foreheads. They don't seem to mind the appearance of the muffins. Although they are also used to operating and removing tumors. I don't think muffins scare them. You eat your breakfast in silence. You're tired and have a few hours of practice left in the medical bay. Then you will have to eat in record time, clean yourself minimally and meet with the commander. You don't want to see Hux. These last few months have been very quiet and you want them to continue being that way. Oren presses on your shoulder and gives you a slight smile. You don't want to be mad at him. You smile back. Ver and Ar'dar get up and you decide not to finish your coffee. Your stomach seems to have little capacity today. You are sure that if you take something else you will end up vomiting it. Your head hurts and you are dizzy. You need to clear your head, today you have to suture in the operating room and you cannot allow yourself to be distracted. The three of you walk out of the cafeteria to the medical wing. It's quite busy at this hour. You almost collided with a stormtrooper running in the opposite direction. You look at him with a frown and curse in your mind. See laughs that you're in such a bad mood. You cannot help it, you have hardly slept and your day is going to be very long.

When you arrive at the medical bay, you go to a room to be disinfected. You put on the surgical equipment and a protective mask. The gloves are a bit too large and you have to order one size less. A droid puts them on you and you thank him. Ar'dar has a few Stormtroopers to deal with so she won't be joining you today. Ver is very agile. When you realize it, she has already ordered all the material you will need. You have an operation scheduled in about ten minutes. A small anesthesia droid walks through the door making quite a noise. You bend down and adjust its volume. Ver thanks you and mentions that they always forget to do it and spends the surgeries whistling and that it is very annoying. Being specialized in not using droids, she has no patience to put up with them. You're quite nervous knowing that only you and Ver will be there during this surgery. Even though she is the one who will do almost everything and you will only suture, it is a great responsibility.

"Everything is going to be fine" says Ver winking one of his brown eyes.

You sigh hoping that she is right. You get into position. A few minutes later a nurse arrives with a man on a gurney. It is entirely covered by a white sheet. With the help of a large droid that accompanies the nurse, they both place the boy on the stretcher. He has white hair. It is seem to be natural. He opens his eyes and turns to you. Those blue eyes reach your soul and you feel something icy run through you. Suddenly your head hurts, your hands are shaking. You feel sick and you know it's because of him. 

"Sir, we must anesthetize you. Sit down please" says Ver. The little droid delivers the exact dose of anesthesia, but the patient does not fall asleep. He keeps resisting while he doesn't stop looking at you. 

"Neestar is certainly admirable, but we need you to relax your mind" says Ver. 

He looks at her and let himself go. The droid supplies him with a small extra part and gets him to sleep. You are uncomfortable with the fact that he is totally naked under that blanket. He has a horrible wound on his thigh. 

"Someone cut off the femoral artery and the battle surgeons have done an emergency surgery. Quite deplorable if you allow me to say it. Anyway it has saved his life. They have managed to get him here alive" says Ver examining the wound.

The man has not complained when he was awake. There was not a single sign of pain on his face. It's a horrible wound, his abductor is torn.

"It have been pierced with a spear" you say very sure of your statement

"That means he must have fought with villagers. People in cities usually have blasters" She nods in disgust.

You frown. You do not know what this guy's intentions have been to fight with villagers. Perhaps this fight originated on this man's home planet. Ver cut the wound with a scalpel, she wants to leave healthy flesh so that the tissues can heal well. She is trying to leave the area they have already entered. Your friend don't want to cause the artery to resect. Everything is going great until the patient begins to come to himself from the anesthesia. The hand holding the scalpel rushes over the wound. A lot of blood starts to gush out and I open my eyes scared.

"He shouldn't have woken up and when he moved I have re-divided his artery" warns Ver, very concerned. You look at the patient. He has opened his eyes and has the face of being mad. He looks at Ver, who's trying to make the wound stop bleeding. She begins to fade and you arrive in time to catch her. It's him, he's doing something to Ver.

"It's him. He is in my head, it's very painful," she says with what little strength she has left. 

You yell at the nurse who brought the patient hoping she's still out there. She run in with the droid. They look at the scene with concern and take Ver. 

"We need another surgeon already" you almost cry desperately "This man is losing a lot of blood" 

"All the surgeons are performing an operation right now" says the girl with a broken voice "You will have to do it yourself" 

They both take Ver to get medical attention. You look at the patient worried. He keeps staring at you. You feel something cold trying to go through your whole body. 

"If you don't stop trying to bend me I won't be able to save you" you say, packing the wound while you think about what to do. 

He is surprised that his mind control is not working on you. You are too tired to care too much. You look at the little droid. 

"I need you to administer a third more than you were administering" you tell the droid "If his heart rate goes up, you go up with the amount"

You remove the bloody gauze. And you plug other again. You can't let this man die in front of you. You now have more medical knowledge than before but you are certainly not a surgeon. You have a good pulse since you were a pilot and you have to take advantage of that.

"I need you to broadcast the procedure to follow in this kind of operations on that screen" you ask the droid.

It does what you ask and the big screen in front of you lights up. You do not know when you ended up in this big problem. You remove the gauze and clean the wound. The artery is definitely sectioned, but it seems to be trying to resist. You follow the procedure and manage to suture the wound. The bio gel you have supplied works as a very resistant glue that is fully compatible with the human body. You have gloves and a gown full of blood. You try to concentrate. The patient continues to sleep. You have managed to close the bleeding but you still have a totally torn thigh that you do not know how to sew. You have used all the bio gel to fix the artery.

"Find a suture pattern that can fit this wound please" you ask the droid.

It takes just a few seconds to find it. You don't even know how you managed to stop such bleeding and now you have to figure out how to suture a wound that looks like a puzzle. You wonder how many points that spear had. You see a pattern that you like and ask him to expand it. Divide it into sections and you just repeat the steps. Your stomach is making a great effort not to puke the little food it has inside. You breathe deeply. They are not the prettiest stitches in the world, but they are precise and will hold. For now you are satisfied with the wound closing. The door opens and Ver appears with a blanket around her body. She is surprised to see that the patient is still alive.

"I came to make you feel better. I thought-" She starts to speak but can't find the words "I didn't think you could do something like that.You saved his life."

You try to smile the best you can and get on with your work. You have twenty stitches and you have a lot more left. See looks at you in the distance with a proud face. 

"Are you cold?" You question referring to the fact that she is wearing a blanket. 

"I swear to you that man looked at me and I felt my blood freeze inside my body" she says with fear "I was glad when the nurse told me that he had not done that to you" 

Your hands start to get tired and you give yourself a mental blow. There is little left, you have already done the most difficult part. You can't stop now.

"Well, he tried" you say with anguish.

Ver tries to ask, but you stop her. You need to focus on finishing stitching up the wound. When you take the last stitch and cut the thread, you almost cry with joy. You ask the droid to swap the anesthesia for some mild sedatives. While he is asleep he will not need a larger dose.

You are about to collect the material you have used but Ver stops you.

"Don't do anything else. As far as I'm concerned you have already far surpassed your medical practices. You have saved the life of that man Neestar. And also mine, I cannot have failures like this" says Ver with a broken voice .

"It is obvious that he is sensitive to the force" you say trying to reassure her "You were trying to help him and he hurted you. It's not your fault. I don't even know how I managed to save him. Doing miracles is your thing Ver. This has not been your fault"

She smiles and hugs you. Yo open your eyes because you know you are covered in blood. You say goodbye to her and leave the operating room. You take off the material and throw it in a bin. You are grateful to be back in uniform and to have removed all that blood. The oversized droid greets you. The nurse sees you and is going to go to you but you make a gesture to let her know that you are okay. Now that you have free time before lunch you need to go back to bed. You hurry through the corridors. In the medical wing there are always patients to attend to. It was worse when we were at war. Ships were always arriving full of stormtroopers wounded or on the brink of death. You walk as fast as your legs can. You have tired muscles. The sooner you close your eyes and fall asleep the sooner you will remove the image of all that blood from your head. You haven't met many force-sensitive people in your life and you are always surprised to meet one. That man was incredibly strong with the force. Even with anesthesia he managed to subdue Ver. 

You're about to leave the medical bay when reluctant armor stops you. Your jaw almost dropped when you see Phasma in front of you. She has stood still at her six-feet-five and is really intimidating.

"Officer Neestar, I was informed that you would be here in the medical bay" says Phasma with her distorted voice "General Hux has already been informed of your meeting and he is sending me to remind you that it is at 2 pm in his personal office"

'Thanks captain, I'll be punctual " you say before saying goodbye and leaving. 

Your head hurts so much you are going to need medicine. When you get to your quarters you feel like everything is too cold. You feel like vomiting but when you get to the bathroom you can't. You would have preferred they didn't notify Hux. Nor is it that you could enter his office without invitation. Or yes, the worst part is that he would probably let you pass anyway. You take off your uniform and throw yourself on the bed. You set an alarm for an hour from now. You cover up to your nose and you let go. You are exhausted and your day has not just begin.

The alarm goes off just when you were dreaming about the man on the stretcher. You were dreaming that you couldn't block your mind. He was entering you, freezing your blood. You fainted and couldn't save him. Luckily it was only a dream. It still amazes you that this man is force-sensitive. It is known to all that the supreme leader kills almost every force-sensitive being. They say it is to prevent possible enemies who want to face him. And this man seemed incredibly powerful using force. You wake up in an even worse mood than the first time. It was good for you to sleep another hour. You are exhausted anyway. Yo run to the shower again. You still feel that you smell like blood. 

The very idea makes your stomach turn. You're glad you saved that man's life but you don't want to have to do it again. If that droid hadn't been there to teach you protocol, you wouldn't have managed to do that operation. Your whole system feels collapsed. It was going to be a quiet morning. You were going to suture Ver's patient and then you were going to practice a few more sutures on synthetic skin. However, you have ended up carrying out an operation only with the help of a droid. You are never lucky, but you already knew that.

You dry off and get dressed. You look at the time on your datapad. You still have a few minutes before lunch. Someone knocks on your door. Your bedroom still feels exaggeratedly cold. You open the door and see that it is Oren.

"I'm coming to find you to go eat. Ver has told me what you have done today" he says with a smile.

"I still can't believe I have managed to operate on that man" you say looking for a comb and hair pins on your desk.

Your friend walks in and comments on how cold the environment is. At least you're not the one who's going crazy. You make two low bows and fasten them with clips. Oren is saving many comments that he would like to make. You put on your cap and indicate to your partner that you can go. He comes up to you with one of your perfumes and presses it against your neck. He laughs right after doing it. You hit him on his arm, you know his intentions. You leave your bedroom and head to the cafeteria. Ar'dar and Cora are already there. They inform you that Dean will be sleeping all day and that Ver is resting in his room.

"It seems we have a new surgeon" says Ar'dar "What you have done with the few practices you had... is incredible. And don't even think about denying it"

She gives you a sincere smile. Cora congratulates you. But you feel that this is not about you. It is not about having done a job. It's about the man you've already operated on. You are simply happy that he is still alive. They spend most of their meal talking about your great feat in the operating room.

"How is it that he didn't manage to dominate you using the force?" asks Cora.

You almost choke on your food. You wish the topic of conversation would flow the other way.

"I managed to sedate him before he could do it" you say sure of your words.

They seem to believe your words. Oren is reluctant but pretends to believe your answer. The food is decent, some meat with rice and a juice for drink. The food has improved a lot. You wonder if they also eat like this in the Finalizer. You haven't been there for a long time. Since Hux moved here, you had to too. It looks like the new Starkiller base is going to have some really good food.

"Since you're going to see Hux today, are you going to tell him where you come from?" Cora asks. She instantly regrets asking. She asks for your forgiveness while the other two look at you intrigued. 

"You know what? I think if I'm going to tell him," you reply with a smile.

Oren insists on knowing what you and Cora are talking about but Ar'dar manages to dissuade him. Mealtime goes by insanely fast. Ar'dar says goodbye to go back to work. Today you have a shift of almost 24 hours. The three of you go to the hangar where you usually fix the ships. Today Cora works there. She has to install some navigation programs.

"I am very happy to get out of that computer room. Most of my colleagues are in a terrifying silence" says Cora giving a little jump of joy.

When you get to the hangar she will be scheduled. You accompany Oren to his workplace. He has to make some modifications to some transports. In a few weeks, enough people will have to be mobilized to the new StarKiller.

"I've never worked so hard" he complains, picking up his datapad.

He draws up a few designs and sends them to his droid assistants. These begin to dismantle the transports. You help your friend until you see on your datapad that it's time to go.

"Good luck little star" shouts Oren from the top of the transport.

You wink and disappear from the hangar. You are heading towards the command bridge. Nearby is Hux's private office. It is not the one he use frequently and that scares you. A girl from the cleaning staff asks you where a section is and you answer her with a smile. She looks young so you assume she's new here.

"I'm Emily" she smiles giving you his hand. You stare at her trying to identify her race. He's humanoid but you don't realize what kind "I'm Twi'lek. Although the tails on my head are somewhat shorter than normal"

You are ashamed to have judged her visually. You apologize but she smiles at you friendly. He grabs his cleaning cart and disappears. She seems like a good girl. You go on your way. Your pulse begins to race. You see more and more people in blue uniforms and you know that you know you are near the offices of the great officers.

When you get in front of Hux's you feel like you're going to faint. Four stormtroopers flank the door. Looks like they're going to shoot you at any moment. They look at you up and down and without saying anything the door opens. You enter cautiously. The hall is empty. The light is dim. Your eyes appreciate this after enduring the great lights of the rest of the Supremacy. Here is a glass table with quite a few chairs. Everything is quite simple and elegant. It is similar to the office Hux uses regularly. Only this one has two doors at the bottom. You go up to them and call. You grab your datapad to have it ready. The doors open and you walk in without a second thought. The doors close automatically behind you. You look to the right and your datapad almost fell to the ground. Hux is not alone.


	4. The Reunion

You are still petrified at the entrance. The light is still dim in this room. You want to get out of here, you can't be here. Two pairs of eyes stare at you. Hux is the same as always. The sideburns have been trimmed and his hair is slicked back. He is wearing his usual black uniform and his coat rests on the armrest. Being alone with him is already an idea that left you uneasy. You look at the other man. The supreme leader of the galaxy is just a few meters from you, sitting on a sofa in front of Hux. The black uniform has been changed to a dark red one. He wears the matching cape that also rests on his armrest. The helmet is the same and he is wearing it. You suppose it was to hide from you.

"Officer Neestar, it's always a pleasure to see you," says Hux. 

You can almost can see Kylo Ren raising an eyebrow under his helmet at his general's words. You approach at a slow pace hoping that something will make you go away. A nuclear catastrophe blowing up the Supremacy would be fine now. When you are close enough you move slightly to Hux's side. 

"Why are you here officer?" asks that modified voice. 

A chill runs down your spine. You don't know if he is upset or asking for simple protocol. He just spoke in front of you a few times. It is always terrifying. It does not express any emotion and that makes you panic. You grab your datapad and ask Hux for permission to connect it to the screen in front of you. He nods and you send the files. The x-wing models appear and you feel a disturbance in Kylo Ren's emotions. He likes what he is seeing. 

"They are fast, agile, very resistant and tremendously destructive" you say turning the models so they can see them "The big one is not that agile, but he can destroy any ship in the fleet. He has a cannon worthy of a battleship"

Hux smiles with pride and fascination. He comments that he hopes they are ready to transfer them to the Starkiller. You show him ideas of better modifications that could be added to it. Each squad has a band on one of the wings that identifies it. The general agrees but chooses that everyone must be black with the band that crosses the ship in red. They are the colors of the First Order, no wonder he chose them. You show the whole project from the first sketches. You know they are both fascinated. The designs have your signature on each of the pages. Now they know that you have designed them and getting so much attention is very dangerous. Kylo Ren leans forward and rests his elbows on his thighs. The red uniform makes you nervous. You've never seen him with it before.

"I'm amazed at how easily you are betraying your former friends" he says meanly. 

You go to the table that rests between the two of them and you pour yourself a glass of water. A very bad tension has been created in the room and you know it is going to get worse. Hux is waiting for your answer. You should nod and say nothing but you know that is not in you to confront him. At least in this situation.

"When I got here you interrogated me for days. You tortured me with the force. You slapped me twice. You hit my head against one of the cell walls. You threatened to kill my family. You broke my arm in two different places and all that with no food and no sleep "you say listing everything he did to you "And still you didn't get anything from me. I think I've been quite loyal to them "

You can feel the rage rising inside him. You know he could kill you. You just have challenged him. But he doesn't do anything, he just sits there watching you. 

"Then I'm glad you're loyal to my empire now. Something is telling me that you will be even more loyal" he says getting up and grabbing his cloak. 

It is easy to put on. He walks until he is in front of you. It's huge and that intimidates you. You see his lightsaber gleaming on one side. It would be very easy for him to kill you right now. He could pull out his lightsaber and break you in two.

"Is what you want?" he asks getting even closer. If he weren't wearing a helmet, you're sure you could feel his breath hitting your face. "Maybe one day you'll get it" he says coldly. 

Your are surprised because he read your thoughts. You always try to jave your mind closed around him. He walks away from you and walks slowly and steadily toward the door. He says goodbye to Hux and he does the same. You know Hux is looking forward to it. Kylo Ren is about to walk out the door when he stops and turns back to you. 

"The Knights of Ren and I thank you for the excellent surgery you have done today on one of them. You have saved Vicrul's life" he mentioned before disappearing. A feeling of relief comes over you when you know that it is far away. You needed him to leave this room.

When Ren is around your head feels totally saturated. Hux directs you to take a seat where Kylo Ren was sitting. You sit down, it's still warm. At least that proves he's alive. You finish examining the project. He specifies some details and you note some changes. The modifications are more aesthetic than in terms of functionality. Hux decides that he wants more of the large ones built than the small ones. Part of you get it, he already has tie fighters in his fleet. However, the difference in size is not huge. He asks that at least five of the ships must be designed inside with a more luxurious finish. You know it's more expensive but he don't care. 

"I have loved the designs" he says with a smile. You return the files to your datapad and place it on the table. "I can't believe you have tempted Kylo Ren's patience" he says with a malicious face. 

He is passionate about doing the same. The difference is that he is important to the first order and you are not. You still don't understand that the supreme leader was not outraged by your words. You will have to be more cautious from now on. You think of the man he mentioned, Vicrul. You have operated on a knight of Ren. You don't even want to think about what would have happened if you couldn't save it. Ren has thanked you for your efforts but you are satisfied that Vicrul is alive.

"I want you to accept the position I offered you three months ago," he says sincerely. You swallow hard. You knew you would have to face this again.

"I am happy where I am"

"You are more ambitious than you would like to admit" he mentions as he gets up.

You have always liked his uniform. Simple, elegant, you would like to have that coat that rests on the sofa. The general goes to a glass case and takes out a bottle of alcohol and two glasses. You look at the crystal design, very convoluted. Hux rest the glasses on the glass table in front of you and opens the bottle and without first asking, fill your glass as well. 

"A very important day is approaching for the First Order. The new Star Killer is beautiful and bigger. The atmosphere of the planet is compatible with human life," he says, putting the bottle on the table. "Even farmers, artisans have his one space. It is an opportunity for prosperity " He sits down in front of you again. His hair looks even redder thanks to the dim orange light that illuminates the room. 

"You have usurped a planet that does not belong to you and you have built totally artificial structures. You have used its resources. It is not fair. I do not even want to ask about those who inhabited it before you arrived" you say with frustration.

Hux takes a long drink from his glass. He explains that this planet was only inhabited by minor species. The only species that inhabited it similar to you in terms of consciousness were not eliminated. Apparently they made a pact with them to keep the planet. The only ones that resisted was a tribe. It was the case that several of them were force-sensitive. The Knights of Ren intervened and annihilated them. That was when one of them hurt Vicrul. You are no longer so glad that you saved his life. You too drink the glass, but in one gulp. Your day has been very long and it has not ended. Hux refills it. He keeps explaining things about the new base. It will keep the name of the previous one and will be powered by solar energy. Yet it is not geared towards the destruction of other planets. For that they have already reinforced the fleet. That's why they want the new x-wings. You haven't gotten on one for a long time. You drink the glass again. This has been a great time to remind yourself of your misery in life. You miss your mother. It must have long since she have given up hope of finding you. You prefer it that way, you don't want her to suffer. You have not tried to contact her. You know if you do Kylo Ren will find her. If you catch her, you will also find Leia and the Resistance. You still love them even though they didn't come for you. Your heart no longer belongs to them, but you won't betray them. You think about Leia, how she pulled you, your brother, and your mother out of the hands of the First Order. It was not heloful with Luke, your brother, he enlisted in the First Order again when he was old enough. You miss him, also your father, you were very young when he left. You don't blame him. He left because he had to.

"I spend the day yelling at people. And I think I begin to recognize the face of someone who is thinking that his life is shit when I see it" he says finishing his glass. 

He ncourages you to drink another. You are skipping the protocol drinking during work hours and to make things better: with your boss. Well, with the head of the First Order actually. Hux looks calm, at peace. Being about to finish StarKiller seems to make him immensely happy. You think well of your next words. This thing that you have hidden from Hux for so long wants to come out. You look at him, seems receptive. The fact that both of you are drinking alcohol helps the process of opening up.

"Hux" you call him almost without looking up from the glass "Can I confess something? 

The general leans forward totally intrigued by your words. 

"I see that although I have told you many times to call me Armitage, you are not going to do it" he points out trying not to sound abrupt.

You decide to drink that glass again all at once. This time the liquid has a harder time going down your throat. You don't know what you're drinking but it's certainly strong. You don't usually drink and although you have a fair tolerance, you are drinking too fast. 

"Armitage" you correct just to please him "I never wanted to tell you this because I didn't want a favorable treatment. It's about something very personal about me" 

Hux raises one of his eyebrows as he grabs his glass and gulps it too. 

"When I got here it was not the first time I saw you. The first time I saw you I was ten years old. The last time I saw you I was thirteen. You were training new officers at the military academy that you had reopened. Just like your father did before you"

He tries to put together all the information you are giving him. You've never seen Hux so confused.

"I'm from Arkanis. Like you" you say with a half smile. 

You've always wondered if he felt anything when he saw you. If he perceived without even realizing that you came from the same place and that is why he saved you. Hux gets up, not very nimbly. Refill your glasses almost mechanically. He can't stop looking at you. 

"You were the girl with braided hair who always carried a little ship with her" he says, amazed at having remembered you. 

"I always carried a model to remind me that one day I would be a pilot. I liked to see the officers of the First Order train. After all, I was born in a circle affiliated with the Empire" you say with a grin. 

You don't like to reminisce about your childhood or your past. You take a small sip from the glass. Your body asks you not to drink more. You ignore him as much as you can and take another sip. The general imitates you. It seems you both want to get away from everything today.

"I had a huge crush for you" you confess before you can stop your words "It was a platonic love because I was a little girl and you were an adult officer. But now I remember it and it amuses me. It was something really innocent" 

Hux combs his red hair back. He looks at you with great admiration. You like the quiet part of him. He is almost never like that in front of other people. Thanks to alcohol he is appeased. Relaxed, he looks even younger. Even so, you are aware that he is fifteen years older than you.

"You always ask me why I saved you and I never answer. I just couldn't let you die. I saw your face and I knew I was lost. You drove me crazy from the first moment" he says before approaching you.

He kisses you and you don't know how to react. Your mind is trying to tell you that it is not the right thing to do but your body seems very happy to have Hux around. It tastes sweet and you like it. The redhaired man devour your mouth in despair. His hands fly up to your jacket. He removes it as fast as he can and throws it to the ground. This is getting out of hand, but alcohol is keeping you from stopping. You're going to take off his uniform when he stops you. He grabs your wrists with his hands and pulls you back. You know perfectly well that the door on the left leads to his bedroom, but hux seems to want to do it here and now. A hearth heats up your body just below where the screen where the sketches of the x wings used to glow. He untie your boots and throws them on the ground. Who would say that someone as organized as him could care so little about order right now. Hux frees you from your pants. You are almost naked in front of him. He bring one hand to your thigh. You warm up, you want him to move it up. He does it and places it right on top of your underwear. 

"I've been wanting to break this precious pussy for over a year" he says in your ear.

He separete your panties to one side and snaps his fingers inside you. It's like he knew perfectly well how wet you are to him. You let out a groan that fills the entire room. His teeth catch your nipple in anger. He begins to move his hand at high speed. Your entire interior collides at the contact. You want him to put one more, two, the entire hand, you don't care. 

No, you want him inside you. 

His mouth desperately meets yours again. Get his hand out of you. He sits up and pulls you toward the door. Not the one that leads to the bedroom, but the one that leads to the meeting room. He picks you up in his arms and leans you on the glass table.

"Armitage..." You're about to complain when he buries his mouth between your legs and bites one of your lips. 

He reintroduces his fingers inside you while his tongue tortures your clit over and over again. You hadn't felt like this for a long time. You are all pleasure right now. He is still in uniform and you have to admit to yourself that it makes you even more horny. You know his cock is going to be big, you can almost feel it getting hard for you. He increase the intensity and you cannot silence your moans anymore. You're afraid of being heard outside the room.

"Armitage, the stormtroopers are going to hear us" you say complaining. 

He gets up and grabs one of your breasts with one hand, it is wet from your fluids. 

"Sorry, you're right" he says with a half smile.

You look down and see the huge bulge in his pants. He disappears for a few moments through the door that led to the previous room and you hear another door open. Seconds later he returns with a condom. He puts it on the table. Walk to the front door. You open your eyes in fear even though you know they cannot see you from this angle. You are grateful that he is going to ask them to leave. You would not be calm if not. You open your mouth in amazement when you see him ordering them to enter. The stormtroopers observe your naked body. You can't see their faces, but you can feel their emotions. Their pulse has accelerated, they are in tension. One of them already has an erection.

"You have nothing to worry about anymore" says Hux turning to you. 

He grabs your hand and rests it on top of his crotch. It's so hard that you're sure it could break you in two. You unzip his pants. You are nervous about the presence of the stormtroopers but at the same time it turns you on. It is the power of Hux and that they have no option to leave that warms your body. You can feel how they want to see the show anyway. You're certainly not going to talk to Cora and Oren about this. They would go crazy. You pull his dick out of his pants and you almost drool. Long, pink, hard, perfect for you. You take it to your entrance and touch it by tempting it. He takes control from you and supports it at your entrance. I  
He insert the tip alone and remove it playing with you.

"Hux, just do it please" you ask not holding the heat in your pussy. 

He laughs and surprises you. Yes, he had been nice to you before, but he had never laughed. That warms your heart. Suddenly it lunges so hard it takes your breath away. He hugs you while you hold back the tears. 

"That was because you hide the Arkanis thing from me" he says winking at you.

He ramme you back sharply. 

You bite your lip.

"This for avoiding me for months" his cock begins to penetrate you again and again with roughness and need.

You can't stop moaning. Not only do you feel your own pleasure but also Hux's and the two Stormtroopers on the opposite wall. He makes dry movements, he's really trying to hurt you. Hux wants to leave your pussy so smashed that you can't sit down tomorrow.

"And this is because I am not going to be able to cum inside you and I would love to" he says with his hair in front of his face.

He's sweaty, the whole room has gotten warm. Only your raging breaths are heard. His dick doesn't want to separate from you one bit. He is in very good physical condition and you have not exercised for months. It's breaking you in two. For a few seconds he comes out of you. Your body is instantly frustrated. He grabs the condom and puts it on. It gets back inside you. You appreciate that at least one of you is thinking right now. He increases the speed and you feel that you will not be able to hold this pace.

"My little rebel whore" he whispers in your ear "How much does this rebel whore like this First Order cock?"

This fills your soul at the same time that it makes something dark within you grow. You needed this. You like having Armitage inside you. It gives you the idea that the commander of the First Order is fucking you. He's fucking you and he always wanted to. He puts one of his fingers in your mouth. You suck it in a sensual way, you surround it with your tongue.

"You feel so good. I've always wanted to do this to you" he says in a state of ecstasy "I knew you would be this wet and tight"

You have both had too much to drink. But you were not oblivious to the tension between you that existed even before today. The stormtroopers are nervous. On one hand you feel bad that they are here. You would have liked more privacy. Although you also like the fact Hux is destroying your pussy in front of them.

You change your mind and ask the general to kick them out and he does it. His voice is hoarse and you know that if he continues at this rate he is going to cum. It stops for a few seconds. He watches you from above with his hair totally disheveled. It's tempting you.

"Fuck me sir" you ask with a sweet voice "Show me how bad I am"

You make him go crazy. If the glass on the table were not so resistant it would have already broken with his attacks. You still do not know how it is that you have not broken already. His movements are dry, almost painful. They feel extremely good. You are climaxing and hou know he is too.

"Take the job," he says in an authoritative, broken voice. 

You bite your lip trying to silence your words. You do not want to satisfy him that way but it is impossible when his cock is opening you. 

"Accept it" he growls. 

It grabs onto your shoulders so it can reach further in. This is not good at all and it feels clouse to be in the glory. Cora would be jumping for joy about this. Oren would be worried, he always is. You want to finish but his movements won't let you. You know that if you accept the position, your life will be very different. Anyway, you're already being fucked by your boss. You don't think anything stranger than that can happen. 

"Okay" you say quickly. 

He smiles. He has perfect teeth, whiter than snow. You would like to see the snow again, feel the cold. You are hot, about to finish. Then another one of those visions floods your head. You feel the cold, the rain soak, sparks everywhere. You listen to the sea, your heart is racing. The enemy is in front of you, furious.

When you get out of your reverie Hux pressed against you cumming. You smile, you're glad you made him finish. He turns away from you to go throw the condom away. You get off the table. You feel strange. You would have liked to finish. You think he thinks you were cumming. The reality is that the feeling of ecstasy was due to being in a mental battle with an enemy that you do not know. Hux comes back to you and grab your hand. He pulls you into his quarters. The door opens without making any noise. You come in, it's hot, it's cozy. Everything is smooth, except for two paintings. You look at the ground, you see a little cat.

"I didn't know you had a cat," you say, bending down to pet it.

He purrs against your hand, it's so smooth. 

"His name is Milicent. He seems to like you" he says walking to the closet.

Then takes two black pajamas with the insignia of the first order in gold. You can tell that they are of a high-ranking officer. Yours are gray of a fine fabric, not the most comfortable. He throws them on the bed and you can't help looking at him.

"Is it normal that I just came inside you and I want to do it again?" he asks, rewarding his hair with her pale hands. 

"I would let you do it again" you say playfully. 

You grab one of the pijamas. It looks strange to you, you do not know if it is big, small or it is just that it is not yours. You feel like it's all at the same time. The fabric is very soft and thick, very comfortable. Hux walks up to you and puts on his other pijamas. It makes you sad that those wonderful views are covered. You like the way his hips show above his pants. 

"I should have done this sooner" he says sitting down on the bed. 

You decide to sit on top of him. Not exclusively as something sexual. Rather, it is about complicity. That strange tension that always exists between you comes to light. You feel that prick in the back of your neck that goes through you to the tip of your feet. He slightly lift the shirt. Your nipples are instantly hard on contact with the environment. The general realizes this and looks at them fascinated. Pass one of your fingertips to the right and you tilt your head back. He does it slowly, driving you crazy. He put his thumb in his mouth and then circle it over your nipple. He puts the other in his mouth. He nibbles on it. If it continues like this it will kill you. He gets up with you on top to get closer to the head of the bed. He throws you against the blankets. You cover yourselves and he returns to nibble your nipple. Then decide to move on to the other. Millicent meows at the foot of the bed. You are laughing. The room spins a few times. Tomorrow you will have an incredible hangover. Hux looks at you and you laugh. He slaps the bed with the palm of his hand and the little red-haired cat climbs onto the bed. He gets between the two breaking contact.

"As you wake up I'll touch you again" he says before turning off the lights.

Millicent snuggles up against you. He rub his little nose against the back of your hand until he falls asleep. You fall asleep before Hux.


End file.
